


warm realizations

by glitch_writes



Series: EnnoTanaKano [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Confessions, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes
Summary: The usual date at the usual restaurant, the usual walk back to Chikara’s place, the usual routine of Chikara taking her jacket and Ryuu leading her by the hand to the bed.But it all feels so fresh, so stunningly new as the night's realization spins in Kanoka’s mind until she's dizzy with it.I love them.





	warm realizations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feelings of warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769767) by [Gilrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael). 



> thank you to gil for writing these three I LOVE THEM SO MUCH

_I love them._

The usual date at the usual restaurant, the usual walk back to Chikara’s place, the usual routine of Chikara taking her jacket and Ryuu leading her by the hand to the bed.

But it all feels so fresh, so stunningly new as the night's realization spins in Kanoka’s mind until she's dizzy with it.

_I love them._

This is her favorite part of their nights together. When they're holding each other close on Chikara’s bed, the rest of the world is light-years away; it's just the three of them that exist in this space, their own little pocket of the universe where all that matters is the arms draped over her from either side, the warm feet brushing against hers, the silly conversations and the soft kisses.

“I love you both,” she whispers, so quietly she's not sure anyone could hear it.

Ryuu answers her with a kiss, a little too rough with his enthusiasm before he kisses her again, this time gentler than he's ever done before. “I- I love you both, too.”

“I've loved you both for a long time,” Chikara confesses before he kisses beneath her ear, right where he knows it makes her skin tingle.

Ryuu’s grin is bright enough to light up the winter night as he leans over Kanoka’s shoulder to kiss Chikara, the soft sound of it sweet in her ear.

_I love them._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Warm breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111605) by [Gilrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael)




End file.
